Siren
by KotaPandora
Summary: Siren, peri, hantu, atau apalah,itu tidak nyata. Hanya ada dalam buku. Tapi kalau takdir berkehendak? "Aku tak peduli kita berbeda,asal kau bersamaku. Aku akan baik-baik saja. "/Akan aku singkirkan mereka untukmu, Sei-kun.. "


**Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pairing : Akashi Seijuuro x Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Warning: AU, Yaoi, Smute, Fantacy dll.**

 **Bagi yang ga suka hard Yaoi, silahkan keluar dari cerita, apalagi yang masih di bawah umur. Dilarang meng copy paste tanpa ijin, tidak terima flame karena sudah saya ingatkan**

 **~Selamat Membaca~**

* * *

Sang dewi malam berdiri kokoh di langit gelap. Para bintang berkelap kelip seolah sedang bercengkrama dengan sang dewi malam. Bulat sempurna bewarna kebiruan, cahayanya berkilau memantul di permukaan laut yang bewarna gelap. Deburan ombak, menari pelan seolah saling bergandengan menuju inti samudera. Ditambah angin sepoi yang membelai udara malam itu, sungguh penggambaran malam yan amat tenang.

Ya, pesisir pantai di pelosok desa di daerah Shinjuku memang sangat menawan. Namun, daerah ini belum banyak diketahui orang karena berada di daerah terpencil. Hanya para nelayan desa itu, atau penduduk setempat yang mengetahui. Kalaupun ada yang datang dari luar desa, itu merupakan anggota keluarga,atau kerabat, atau mungkin teman yang sengaja diundang untuk memamerkan pantai yang masih asing di telinga orang. Apa lagi hanya pantai ini, yang entah kenapa saat bulan purnama dan bulat sabit selalu bewarna biru.

Pantai ini di namakan Aoi Tsuki no Megami. Atau bisa disebut pantai Dewi Bulan Biru. Bukan karena pantai indah ini di jadikan tempat turunnya para dewi langit untuk mandi. Konon katanya, di pantai ini hidup mahkluk mitologi yang bernama Siren. Penduduk setempat mengatakan, bahwa Siren ini gemar sekali menenggelamkan para laki-laki atau nelayan yang ingin bersikap tidak baik di daerah pantai, tak jarang nelayan yang tak berbuat apa-apa pun ,di buat tenggelam dengan membuat perahu mereka karam. Hingga penduduk setempat, tiap malam bulan purnama dan bulan sabit mereka tidak pernah keluar rumah. Katanya sih, Siren itu muncul bersamaan dengan bulan purnama biru itu. Kalau ingin melihat sang bulan, cukup dari dalam rumah, karena bulannya berukuran cukup besar. Jadi cari aman juga.

 **Ya kecuali jika kau berasa sok jagoan sih...**

"Hey...hiks! apanya yang mahkluk mitologi haaahhh... hiks!Para penduduk disini bodoh sekali hiks..! Mauuu sajjjahh dibodohinnn hiks..! " Pemuda asing ini berjalan sempoyongan, dengan memegang botol minuman di tangannya. Beberapa kali ia meracau tidak jelas, dan berjalan ke arah bebatuan terdekat. Ia duduk lesu, sambil terus meneguk minuman yang dipastikan beralkohol itu.

"Heyyyyy...! Siren atau apallahh hituuu... hiks! Kemari kau.! Muncullah dihadapanku ~ he.. he.. he... hiks! "

"Aaayoooo muncullah, aku tak takut denganmu...! Bila perlu ku perkosa kau hiks...! Sekalian~~ semua penduduk bilang kau suka menenggelamkan orang...! Apa lagi seperti *hiks* kuu...! Ayoo munculll...! Apa kau *hiks* terlalu jelek haahhh...! "

"He... he... he... Pengecut kauuuu *hiks* kalau kau keluar, ku perkosa *hiks* kauuuhhh...! KELUARRRR KEPARATTT...! "

 **PRANGG...**

Ia membanting botolnya ke bebatuan terdekat. Dia terus meracau tak jelas di pinggir pantai tersebut. Terus meracau, terus meracau, terus meracau. Ia tak berhenti merac-, tunggu ia berhenti meracau. Apa ini? sungguh nyanyian yang amat indah.

 _Luna azul con un blues~~~_

 _quiero enamorarte~~~_

 _luna nueva caprichosa~~~_

 _que hay detrás de ti~~~_

Suara itu sepertinya berada di balik batu besar sebelahnya. Karena penasaran ia memanjat batu itu dengan agak gontai karena masih dalam pengaruh alkohol. Beberapa kali ia sampai terpeleset dan hampir jatuh. Namun rasa penasaran yang tinggilah, membuatnya tetap nekat menaiki batu itu.

 _déjame abrazarte~~~_

 _déjame besarte~~~_

 _luna espejo~~~_

 _un conejo que se ríe de mi~~~_

 _luna y miel~~~_

 _labios rojos que me enchinan la piel~~~_

Itu dia! Ia menemukan dalang yang membuatnya terpukau oleh keindahan suaranya. Sesosok mahkluk indah dengan surai baby blue yang bergerak lembut dibelai angin. Punggung putih mulus, tanpa cacat berhias aksesoris emas dan batu permata. Wuahhhhh... kulitnya benar-benar minta di belai. Turun kepinggang ramping, sampai matanya menemukan hal janggal. Mulai pinggul sampai ujung berupa ekor ikan. Warnanya sungguh indah, bewarna biru jernih layaknya air samudera, dimana bagian ujung nya bewarna perak berkilau. Sirip ekornya tipis bagai sutra dan transparan bewarna baby blue bening. Di tambah lagi kilau tubuhnya terkena cahaya bulan. Wuahhhh sungguh erotis. Shit! dia terangsang, apalagi alkohol tadi membuatnya tambah turn on.

"Hei, mendekatlah. Apa kau cukup melihatku dari sana..?" Sosok itu berbicara. Oh.. sepertinya dia kepergok. Dan demi apa, matanya sungguh indah. Sepertinya bulan di langit berpindah ke sana. Bibirnya sungguh minta dilumat. Bewarna merah cherry dengan bagian atas yang sedikit tebal.

"Kemarilah tak apa, pemuda tampan. Kau menarik sekali." Ia mulai mengayunkan telapak tangannya. Senyum tipisnya melumpuhkan kinerja otak.

Perlahan pemuda tadi mendekati sesosok itu, sunggung ia tergoda. Masa bodoh, kalau mahkluk indah itu adalah mahkluk berbahaya. Dia kuat, tidak lemah dan penakut seperti penduduk desa.

"Kau, berani sekali ya datang kemari. Apa kau tak takut, dengan gosip mengenai tentangku...? "

"Untuk apa takut, aku jauh lebih kuat darimu. Kalau kau perkosa ,kau pasti tidak bisa apa-apa selain berteriak. Yahh.. walaupun aku tak menyangka kalau Siren itu bergender pria.. " Pemuda itu terus memandangi tubuh molek sesosok di depan matanya.

"Apa kau tak bernafsu dengan ku lagi karena tau,jika aku ternyata bergender pria..? " Senyum lembutnya menggoda pemuda tadi untuk menyentuhnya.

"Tidak, malah justru aku semakin terangsang. Setelah kuperkosa dirimu, akan ku pajang kau di akuarium besar. Dengan begitu aku akan mendapatkan pendapatan besar..."

Sosok siren itu menekuk alisnya, tampaknya ia kesal dengan pemuda di depannya yang sungguh sok jagoan. 'Sungguh berani sekali manusia sombong ini. 'Batinnya berkata. Kemudian ia menyeringai tipis dan secara tiba-tiba menceburkan tubuhnya ke dalam laut. Sontak pemuda itu mendekati air sambil mengais-ngais air dan berteriak.

"KEPARATTT..! KELUAR KAU! MAHKLUK PENAKUT... TERNYATA KAU TAK SEPERTI YANG DIKABARKAN. LIAT SAJA AKAN KU JARING KAU, LALU KA-

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kecil meraih sisi wajahnya, lalu muncullah kepala Siren ke permukaan.

"Apa kau tau pemuda sombong, kenapa penduduk takut denganku. Seharusnya kau ingat juga, aku itu kuat. Sangat malah, buktinya kapal nelayanpun bisa kubalikkan dengan mudah. Kau tau kenapa aku menenggelamkan mereka? "

"Karena aku memakan jiwa mereka.. " Tiba-tiba wajah menawan itu berubah mengerikan. Mulut terbuka lebar denngan gigi - gigi yang tajam. Matanya melebar bewarna merah menyala, belum sempat pemuda itu terkejut karena perubahan wajah Siren,

 **BYURRRR**

Ia telah dibawa tenggelam ke dalam laut gelap itu. Menyisakan sebuah sepatu yang mengapung di permukaan yang terus terbawa arus.

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Ada yang suka mahkluk mitologi...

Tolong reviewnya ya, saran-saran juga. Trs seumpana d bikin novel kyanya menarik 😂😂


End file.
